robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tay-Toh/Layercake
Note: This is fake. As of the time of writing this, the only thing here that actually exists is the game Jailbreak. Any accounts or games other than Jailbreak are not real at the time of writing this. If they do get made, they won't be exactly like this. I was playing Roblox Jailbreak. I decided enough was enough after I got torpedo and decided to take a nice long break. I searched up "onion" because I like onions. I found a game called "Roblox The Onion". I joined. One other person was playing. They slowly floated towards me, then I realized they weren't on the server list. It was an NPC... or so I thought until they said a message. They said the following. "Roblox is like an onion. You just got saved. You could have gotten into something really bad. Onions have layers, layer cakes have layers, and Roblox is like a layer cake on top of an onion. So the skin of the onion is popular games with great reputation like Jailbreak, Build a Boat, and Adopt Me. These are usually harmless, unless it's some fake remake. The layer under that is like all of those simulators. Still good reputation but weak fanbase - people feel as though simulators are getting super cliché and annoying. Another layer down is where it starts to get less bright, and the game that is Roblox starts to lose it's shape. Down here, there's stuff like horror games. These are generally safe but can have stuff built into them that's bad. 1 more layer down and you start getting games with bad reputation like all of those café games or stuff like Stateview Prison. These have very weak fanbases, mainly due to having separate games or unnecessary training like in Stateview Prison, which just seems like a JailBreak ripoff. Another layer down and we get dangerous. Here are the games that are considered unstable. For example, all of those fake jailbreaks, or those games that redirect you to scam games. These usually can do damage to your account if you don't know what you're doing. Don't go deeper. Please, wanderer. You don't want to know what the next layer down is. - OnionLover2009" I searched up OnionLover2009. I sent him a friend request, and said "Thanks for the life-saving advice!". I then saw the imfamous "New friend: (username)" popup appear. He said "You're welcome :D Come again soon as I will add some minigames!". I replied with "I will! Have a good day!". I then left. I searched up cake because I was hungry. I found a game called Build Your Dream Layercake! It had no players or ratings. Curious me decided to join in. The game was quite fun, and I started inviting my friends. Basically, you had a bunch of different batters, icing, etc. It was sort of similar to Make A Cake: Back For Seconds. You could stack batter on top of other batter to create layer cake. At this point, we managed to raise the 6-year-old game to a state of fame. 12 people playing at once. All of them were my friends, but that's fine. So then, the game became grayscale. Seeing as my friend picked up a piece of batter around 1 nanosecond before, we thought it was an easter egg. But, I remembered what the chatting NPC told me and instantly became suspicious. I told everyone to leave. They didn't even reply to me in chat. One of them even said "Hey, why isn't (my username) chatting anymore?" around 3 seconds after I posted it. After I saw that, I knew something was seriously wrong. I tried leaving and it worked. However, roblox started the game up again. I thought the game gave me a RAT virus. The game became more and more dark until it was pitch black. Then, all my friends left. On the game's page, it said 11 out of 35 players max. I was no longer suspicious. I knew something was very wrong here. And, I was right. The world started appearing again, except it was a grayscale flat terrain. Then, I heard a noise. I checked the browser. I was sent a message by OnionLover2009. It read: "Adventurer, you were brave. However, I warned you not to go into the layer below. *sigh* I guess I should have told you how to identify them. I learned the hard way and now unfortunately you have too. This is all my fault. Sorry. - OnionLover2009" I saw many people start popping up, then random words floating around the screen. Then, something disgusting happened. The robloxians shown started becoming humanlike, but in the most uncanny-valley way possible. People think anthro is bad, but this was on a whole new category. I quickly ran to Discord on my desktop and warned my friends to leave. They all left. However, they told me Roblox started up again. A few seconds later, my friends joined. Despicable things were happening - they were getting stretched, distorted, destroyed, and overall it was mortifying. The things doit5rng it were little transparent blobs. Sad music started playing. Then, my friends started crying in game. They were messaging me in discord stuff like "WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING TO MY CHARACTER", "wat the heck man", and "???". They soon liquified into water. It flowed very much like a pile of spheres being disturbed. I looked very closely at the water and saw little spheres. The next day, I logged onto roblox to see the front page swirling around the center. It was then getting pulled in and a black spot formed. The black spot grew larger and larger until it was able to reach the icons on my Taskbar. Eventually, my whole screen went black, I heard a pop, and next thing I know, smoke was pouring out of my computer. After coughing, I called the fire department (while I was still coughing). They came right after the computer lit. It caught on fire. The fire department put out the smoking fire quite quickly. Insurance got me a brand new computer. I put files on it and then downloaded Roblox on a new account. Everything was then normal… for like a day. Thankfully, I expected weird crap to happen as I was very suspicious about this. I'm very suspicious when coming to Cybersecurity. After about a day, I was playing Jailbreak. The game crashed. Roblox then opened Make Your Nightmares. It had the same thumbnail as Make Your Dream Layercake, except the background was red, and instead of a cake, there was a ghost. The game itself was a loading screen. A strange blob appeared as the game turned into a black version of a neighborhood. I realized it was on a non-existent street, so it was fake. The blob turned a transparent white and had yellow eyes. It picked up my player, the game glitched in all sorts of neon colors then crashed. I was then logged out. My password was changed! However, I tried the password "Iaintafraidofthedark" and apparently got in. I decided to get to the bottom of this. I downloaded a memory-accessing tool and went to ROBLOX. I went into the game and edited the RAM address that controlled the blob. I made the blob go away. So, I got a flashlight and realized that there were the uncanny valley robloxians inside the houses. I went into one of them and the robloxian got a knife and threw it at the door in fear. The game was glitching in neon colors again. 4 whole minutes of it glitching neon colors before it settled down. The robloxian spoke to me. It said the following: "I was a victim of it. I now live inside of ROBLOX. Heard of this guy called OnionLover2009? Well, I'm his friend. So me and him were browsing on ROBLOX until we saw a game called Build your dream layercake. We joined in. OnionLover2009 left to work on his own game. Eventually, it turned black. Everyone left. Then, I was turned into a very uncanny valley robloxian. OnionLover2009 created the project "ROBLOX the Onion" to try to warn us. However, I'm trapped in ROBLOX now. Sorry for freaking out like that - for me, ROBLOX is reality. Maybe, you can free me." I replied with "Yes. I will do whatever it takes to free you!" then left to find some RAM addresses to help him. I joined Jailbreak and looked at a RAM address of the robloxians there. One of them was 1 with robloxians from every game I tested except the one with the uncanny valley robloxian which had 0. I knew what to do. I came back, and said "I CAN FREE YOU!". I went into the house, and found the memory address of the robloxian. I set it to 1. The uncanny valley robloxian started becoming normal, and said: "You freed me. Thank you. Now we gotta fix this all!". I found another RAM address. I started setting random RAM addresses to 0 after he friended me. The game eventually closed and I fixed it. I decided to make a warning game about how to look out for those horrible games. I told OnionLover2009 about what happened. He was ecstatic knowing his best friend was OK! They played together and everything! I played Jailbreak and had some fun. Everything was OK ever since. Occasionally, I saw a player in Build Your Dream Layercake! However, I just told them about my experience and they left. The game is now taken down. Category:Blog posts